Drague involontaire
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Une journée ordinaire pour Wade Wilson : l'histoire commence par Deadpool et les X-Men dans un ascenseur. Ensuite il y a des liasses de billets, du verre brisé, des leçons de moral, des coups de marteau, Loki, des buritos, une tronçonneuse, et plein de sous-entendus sexuels. Parce que c'est une journée ordinaire chez Wade Wilson.


**Titre** : Drague involontaire  
**Auteur** : AndersAndrew  
**Fandom** : Deadpool (Marvel)  
**Persos/couple** : Deadpool, Wolverine, Thor, Captain America, Weasel, Bullseye, Wade/La Mort, Tornade, Cyclope, Loki, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye (et Cable sous-entendu)  
**Rating** : R  
**Disclaimer** : Deadpool et ses crossovers appartiennent à Marvel  
**Prompt** : Deadpool est louche, Deadpool est un flirt, Deadpool est un tease. 5 fois où Deadpool a dragué un type sans même s'en rendre compte, et une où il le faisait totalement exprès.  
- Mes ships préférés incluant DP sont DP/Cable, DP/Captain America (one way), DP/Spidey (One way), DP/Weasel, DP/Bob from HYDRA... après tu peux t'amuser, même le prompt est sujet à modifications, c'est comme tu veux.  
**Commentaire** : Bon, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait imaginer d'après le prompt, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'interpréter. Pour moi, le fait de draguer impliquer une volonté. Du coup, ne pas le faire exprès est une contradiction évidente. J'ai fait de mon mieux, et résultat, ça fait trois milles mots. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même, cher/ère anonyme !

* * *

Le début de cette histoire est prometteur. Tout commence avec les X-Men et Deadpool dans l'ascenseur du grand hôtel de Nakatomi Plazza à Los Angeles – quand on vous dis que les ascenseurs provoquent souvent des situations intéressantes.

Dans l'ascenseur, il y a Cyclope, très élégant dans son costume moulant bleu et sa visière ; Tornade, avec sa longue cape violette, ne passe pas inaperçue ; et bien sûr, Wolverine, qu'on n'a plus besoin de présenter, Logan pour les intimes, ce que visiblement, Wade pense être puisque...

- Hey, Logan, mon pote, mon ami, ce serait possible que je te pose une question ?

L'interpellé fit la grimace – en même temps, qui ne tirerait pas la tronche en étant obligé de porter un costume jaune vif aussi ridicule ?

Le manque de réponse n'arrêta pas le mercenaire à la grande gueule, qui par ailleurs méritait tout à fait son nom :

- J'aimerais savoir...qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous allez vous fritter avec les gros méchants amants adultérins du 5ème étage ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent au 5ème dans un tintement électronique. Un couple de personnes âgées, qui avait appelé l'ascenseur, écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant l'étrange spectacle qu'offraient les occupants de l'habitacle, et laissa les portes se refermer sans oser monter.

La cabine se remit à grimper les étages dans un silence de mort.

- Ça manque d'une petite musique d'ambiance, vous ne trouvez pas ?, s'exclama Deadpool, toujours aussi volubile. Ils auraient pu mettre...je sais pas moi...la B.O de Green Lantern, tiens ! Un film bien chiant qui ne peut avoir qu'une musique de merde. Bon sang, ce bon vieux Ryan Reynolds m'a tellement déçu !

- Tu pourrais la fermer ?, gronda Wolverine.

- Seulement si tu arrives à me faire taire d'un baiser, grand fou, rétorqua le mercenaire avec un geste efféminé du poignet.

Logan grinça des dents, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, se retenant de faire acte de violence. Ça l'aurait peut-être soulagé sur le coup, mais de toute manière, Wade se régénérait, alors...

Sur le panneau de l'affichage digitale, les chiffres défilaient lentement, trop lentement. Le silence se faisait lourd, pesant, intolérable...

- Est-ce que je vous ai déjà demandé pourquoi vous étiez là ?, interrogea de nouveau Deadpool avec un enthousiasme que personne ne partageait.

Tornade se massa le front et Cyclope poussa un soupir. Il se dévoua pour répondre :

- Nous avons quelque chose à faire dans cet hôtel, et ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense ?!

- Ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi tu penses, interrompit Logan, agacé.

- Oh lala, j'ai un tas d'images qui me viennent en tête, s'émoustilla le merco. Dommage qu'Emma Frost ne soit pas là...

- Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, répliqua sombrement Ororo, sentant le mal de crâne arriver.

- Je m'imagine souvent avec elle, sur une plage de sable fin, à siroter des cocktails pendant qu'elle me masse les épaules...

- Tu dis toujours ce qu'il te passe par la tête, pas vrai ?, grogna Wolverine.

- Si tu savais..., fit Deadpool avec un demi-sourire.

Dans un ding, les portes s'ouvrirent, et cette fois, tout le monde en sortit.

- Bon, c'est là qu'on se dit adieu, je suppose, s'attrista l'assassin. Sauf si vous voulez que je vous accompagne pour...

- Non !, refusèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

- Roooh, allez Logan, soit sympa. T'as rien à craindre, je suis hétéro. Enfin, sauf à de rares exceptions. Mais tu n'en fais pas partie, rassure-toi. Tu n'es pas mon genre.

- Va raconter ça à qui ça intéresse, marmonna Logan.

- Je vois, se désola l'homme à la cagoule. Mais je comprends. Depuis que tu sors avec Nightcrawler, tu veux rester fidèle. C'est admirable. J'espère que vous vivrez heureux et aurez beaucoup d'enfants. Ne m'invite pas au mariage. Ou plutôt si, et tu me présenteras Emma Frost.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Tornade et Cyclope durent attraper Logan à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Deadpool, tandis que ce dernier s'éloignait dans un couloir.

- C'est la dernière fois que je viens chercher le professeur après qu'il se soit fait « kidnapper » par Magnéto, bougonna la jeune femme en se prenant un coup de coude dans le nez.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 1113, Deadpool arma son flingue.

- Aaaah, moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir le temps de m'amuser...

..

Dans la chambre 1113, il y a une fouine. Weasel, ancien acolyte de Deadpool, profite avec délice de son lit king size aux draps 100% lin, de la lumière inondant son corps depuis la porte vitrée donnant sur une petite terrasse, de l'écran XXL au mur déversant son flot d'images continu – son coupé –, et de la connexion wifi qui lui permet de télécharger des porno à la chaîne sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur son ventre.

Non loin lui et à portée de main, se trouvait, sur le sol couvert d'une moquette moelleuse, un sac de sport rempli de liasses de billets à l'effigie de Benjamin Franklin.

Soudain la porte explosa, défoncée grâce à la technique de L'Entrée Trop Classe et Sans Invitation du Personnage Principal.

Weasel sursauta si fort que le pc tomba du lit.

- Burp, rota Deadpool. Désolé, j'ai mangé trop de burritos à midi.

Bon, pour la classe, on repassera.

- Hey ! Je me suis excusé !

Et la main devant la bouche, bouffon ?

- Oh, ça va, grogna le merco à lui-même.

Et tout en disant cela, il tira négligemment une balle qui vînt se loger à 3 centimètres du pied droit de Weasel, qui essayait de faire discrètement coulisser la porte-fenêtre pour se réfugier sur la terrasse.

- Dis donc, vieux pote, on dirait que ça rapporte, la trahison et le mensonge...

- Tu te fous de moi, Wade ? La trahison et le mensonge sont TA spécialité, explosa le petit génie.

Le tueur à gages l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Qui est parti avec les millions en me laissant pour mort ?

- Qui m'a vendu à la pègre pour récupérer les millions en question ?, se défendit l'ingénieur.

Les doigts de Deadpool se resserrèrent autour de son cou, lui coupant le sifflet.

- Moi ? J'ai jamais fais ça...

- Ben voyons, hoqueta Weasel.

- Ou en tout cas je ne m'en rappelle pas, dit le mercenaire en relâchant sa prise.

Son ancien camarade – et meilleur ami – tomba à genoux sur la moquette en aspirant avidement l'oxygène qui lui avait tant manqué. Le souffle rauque, il déclara :

- C'est pratique comment ta mémoire flanche toujours au bon moment. Tu n'es fiable ni en tant qu'ami...ni autre chose, murmura-t-il, la digue menaçant de céder.

- Dans les deux cas, le résultat est le même, conclut doucement Deadpool. Tu m'as trahi en te tirant avec le blé. Et tu sais combien j'ai horreur qu'on me trahisse...

Il s'approcha de Weasel, comme une ombre menaçante. Le binoclard recula maladroitement sur les fesses, terrifié.

- Non...ne fais pas ça...Wade...Wade ! NOOOOON !

..

« ...incroyable aujourd'hui au Nakatomi Plazza, un homme est tombé dans la piscine de l'hôtel, depuis une fenêtre du 6ème étage. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger... ».

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, grogna Wade en zappant avec sa télécommande, assis dans le canapé défoncé de son appartement, en caleçon à fleurs.

Peut-être qu'il se ramollissait avec l'âge. Il devenait gentil.

Enfin presque.

Son téléphone sonna, interrompant son visionnage télévisuel quotidien.

- Allô ? Qui ose me déranger pendant Plus Belle la Vie ?

Il écouta ce qu'on lui disait dans le combiné et fronça les sourcils.

- Un job ? Avec...avec...LUI ?

Il enfila prestement sa cagoule.

- Je suis votre homme.

..

Un coup de marteau déboîta la mâchoire de Deadpool avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en placer une – un exploit digne d'un héros mythologique.

Et justement, Thor rugit :

- Il s'agit encore d'une ruse de Loki ? Qu'a-t-il prévu cette fois ? A-t-il peur de venir m'affronter lui-même, ou bien prépare-t-il une nouvelle traîtrise ?

- Chaipacheukeuhupen..., essaya de dire le mercenaire sonné en contemplant les petits oiseaux qui tournaient autour de sa tête en pépiant.

- Je ne laisserais pas utiliser tes armes sur moi, gronda le dieu du tonnerre en lui arrachant son flingue, qu'il envoya voler parmi les gravats de l'immeuble qu'ils avaient démolis en se battant – immeuble qui abritait les bureau d'une petite entreprise qui sombra par la suite dans la faillite à cause de cette affaire.

(et ce qu'on ne raconte pas, aussi, parce que ça n'a pas sa place dans l'histoire, c'est qu'un petit gamin va ramasser l'arme abandonnée et la ramener à l'école. En jouant au héros et au bandit, il tuera trois de ses petits camarades.

Fin de la parenthèse brise-moral)

Deadpool remit sa mâchoire en place.

- C'est pas ce que tu penses, déclara-t-il, avant d'esquiver un nouveau coup de Mjolnir dirigé dans sa face. Il dégaina son katana.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins, avant de m'exploser la tronche !

- Je n'ai que faire de tes distractions et de tes mensonges, tonna le fils d'Odin en balançant son poing dans la poitrine de l'assassin engagé par son frère.

Wade fit un magnifique roulé-boulé, projeté en arrière par l'impact, et se replia en position foetale sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre le divin Thor, clama le dit-Thor en levant son marteau pour le coup final.

- Tu...ne comprends pas, marmonna Deadpool d'une voix rauque. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut...qu'on se batte.

Le dieu blond se figea.

- Loki voulait t'éloigner. Son véritable but n'a jamais été de t'atteindre, gémit le mercenaire. Je voulais juste te prévenir...

Une explosion incroyablement puissante retentit dans le dos de Thor, et celui-ci se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

La tour des Avengers étaient en train de s'effondrer, littéralement embrasée comme une flèche tirée vers le ciel.

..

« Je suppose que tu es venu pour recevoir ton salaire. », dit Loki avec une grimace de dégoût.

Deadpool esquissa un sourire torve, assis dans son fauteuil roulant. Il avait les deux jambes emplâtrées, une minerve, et des bandages sur tout le corps ainsi que le visage, lui donnant un aspect de momie.

Loki lui tourna le dos pour regarder la ville s'étendre à perte de vue à travers sa baie vitrée. Au loin, il pouvait voir avec satisfaction une fumée, là où il y avait eu la tour des Avengers. En détruisant le labo où Tony Stark et Bruce Banner travaillaient, il s'assurait ainsi le ralentissement de leurs recherches, et ainsi il pourrait mener à bien son plan machiavélique – qui ne nous intéresse absolument pas ici parce que l'histoire est celle de Deadpool, pas celle de Loki, ni celles des Avengers.

Mais quelque part, son frère le cherchait pour se venger. Grand bien lui fasse ; il était trop tard. Tous les rouages étaient en place, il lui fallait simplement régler quelques menues détails.

Il se retourna vers Deadpool qui le fixait avec méfiance.

- Cependant, a-t-on jamais vu Loki payer quoique ce soit ?

Il prit un couteau attaché à sa ceinture.

- Après tout, les dieux ne payent pas.

L'handicapé lui jeta un regard vide. Loki eut une moue de pitié narquoise en approchant, menaçant.

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça.

La voix de Deadpool provenait de l'ascenseur ; ses portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai ramené des potes, répliqua le mercenaire.

- On n'est pas tes amis, le coupa Iron Man en passant devant lui.

Hawkeye le suivi avec impatience, pressé d'en découdre – il avait une dent contre Loki depuis la dernière fois.

Le Captain eut toutefois un signe de tête reconnaissant à l'intention du merco. Ce dernier se retînt de couiner de contentement. Mais il se mit à sourire d'un air béat absolument crétin.

- Ça voulait dire quoi, ce geste ?, questionna Thor. Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Vous vous connaissez ?

- Ne sois pas jaloux Thorounet, fit Deadpool. Le Cap' et moi, on est très intime. Si tu savais ce qu'on a fait sur la banquette arrière...

- DEADPOOL !, le rudoya Steve Rogers en se retournant, le visage pivoine.

L'interpellé regarda Thor d'un air entendu :

- Mais si tu veux, on peut le devenir aussi. Intimes, je veux dire. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dieu comme meilleur ami. Et je t'ai déjà dis que je te trouvais hétérosexuellement très séduisant ?

L'asgardien choisit de l'ignorer et sortir de l'ascenseur ; Captain America l'intercepta pour lui expliquer que cette histoire de banquette arrière était un malentendu. Le pauvre était tout traumatisé qu'on puisse croire qu'il était homo.

Loki tomba évanoui, la bouche en sang, et Thor le ramassa pour l'attacher et le ballonner. Tony vînt récupérer l'homme en fauteuil roulant.

- T'as été parfait Bruce. Plus classe que le Professeur X.

- Hm, si tu ne m'avais pas laissé tout seul au labo, je ne serais pas dans cet état, bougonna le scientifique.

- Bah, le blanc te va bien tu sais, essaya de se rattraper Tony. Et puis tu vas pouvoir faire signer tes plâtres.

- On s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe !, lança Deadpool aux Avengers.

Ces derniers ne l'entendirent pas, alors il appuya sur le bouton rez de chaussée de l'ascenseur.

- Essayez de rendre service, grommela-t-il.

..

Pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions plus qu'intenses, Wade s'offrit un petit moment de repos en s'arrêtant à une roulotte qui faisait des tacos.

- A chaque fois que je mange des tacos, depuis la sortie du jeu vidéo, je vois le visage de Cable dedans, soupira le mercenaire avec nostalgie.

Avant de mordre sauvagement dans son déjeuner.

Il n'eut pas tellement le loisir de savourer, car une balle à haute vélocité traversa son crâne, faisant gicler sa cervelle rose un peu partout – sur le faciès du vendeur médusé par exemple.

- Il faut toujours viser la tête, s'exclama joyeusement Bullseye en approchant, le fusil de sniper à la main.

- C'est seulement valable pour les zombies, cette règle, du gland, s'offusqua Wade qui se régénérait déjà.

Il était tombé à genoux ; il releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon de l'arme de Bullseye.

- T'es quoi, sinon une saleté de mort-vivant indestructible ?, répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire sadique.

Il lui vida son chargeur dans le crâne.

..

Lorsque Deadpool se réveilla, il avait une sale migraine. Et il était attaché sur une roue de torture.

Le doux ronronnement d'une tronçonneuse attira son attention divisée.

« C'est la merde »

« Cooool ! »

« Tout dépend de qui tient la tronço. Si c'est Bea Arthur, j'dis pas... »

Bullseye tenait l'engin rugissant avec l'air de s'éclater comme un gosse.

- C'est là qu'il nous faudrait une bonne idée, fit le merco en voyant le lame approcher de son bras.

Après quoi, le métal trancha la chair, et son bras tomba comme un bout de bois mort.

- Oh non, c'était mon bras préféré !

« Celui avec lequel tu te masturbes ? »

« Celui avec lequel tu tires, idiot ! »

« Mais je suis ambidextre ! »

- Je vais te découper en petits cubes. On verra si tu arrives à survivre à ça, s'écria Bullseye avec une lueur folle dans le regard. J'ai déjà un acheteur pour les morceaux...

- Une minute, coupa Deadpool. Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça pour l'argent !

- Non, rétorqua gravement son ennemi.

Un sourire féroce s'étira sur son visage en lame de couteau.

- Je fais ça avant tout pour le plaisir !

Une jambe tomba sur le sol maculé de sang, et Bullseye shoota dedans.

- Un véritable professionnel ne ferait jamais ça juste pour le fun – et soit dit en passant, ta conception du fun est merdique.

« Tu peux parler, sur ce point, vous êtes de vrais jumeaux. »

« La faute à la télévision ! »

- Tais-toi cerveau !, ordonna sèchement Deadpool.

- T'as toujours la tête vide, lança Bullseye. Il se trouve que j'ai un commanditaire pour ton assassinat. Comme quoi attendre, ça a du bon.

L'expression du mercenaire à la diarrhée verbale se durcit sous son masque.

- Qui ?

- Ça, je ne suis pas obligé de te le dire, se moqua son bourreau en dirigeant son instrument vers la cuisse encore intacte de sa victime.

- T'as une drôle de manière de montrer ton affection, s'écria Wade pour couvrir le grondement de la tronçonneuse.

- Qui parle d'affection ? Je te déteste !

- Vas dire ça à d'autres ! Du temps où on faisait équipe, je crois me souvenir que tu tenais un autre discours...

Bullseye coupa son outil, les joues rouges.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je t'ai TOUJOURS détesté.

- Ouais, à tel point que c'est quasiment obsessionnel, triompha Deadpool. Et tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé le 10 octobre d'il y a deux ans, hein ?

- Ça ne compte pas ! J'étais déprimé, j'avais de la fièvre, j'avais bu..., paniqua l'autre.

Wade sourit, narquois, très détendu malgré ses membres en moins.

- Oh, Lester, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié cette nuit...

L'interpellé plissa les yeux, soudain méfiant :

- Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas...

- De quoi donc ?

- De cette nuit-là.

- Quelle nuit ?

Bullseye écarquilla les yeux sans répondre. Puis il sortit une arme à feu et la pointa sur le front du tueur à gages à la langue trop bien pendue.

Il tira.

- LA FERME !

..

Wade était allongé dans un transat en bord de mer. Une brise légère et chaude balayait son torse nu, et dans la main, il avait un cocktail bien frais orné d'un petit parasol. Il en bu une gorgée avec délice, et, revigoré, il appela :

- Ma chérie...j'ai envie de toi.

Derrière lui, la Mort, vêtue de son suaire habituelle, vînt se poster à ses côtés sur un autre transat, pour regarder l'horizon et les vagues.

Wade posa sa main sur celle, osseuse, de sa compagne.

- Ne me quitte plus. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule, je te le jure.

La Mort prit une gorgée à son propre verre ; son parasol était assorti à celui de Wade.

- C'est faux. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres que tu aimes.

- Ils ne sont rien à mes yeux, implora Deadpool en se redressant. Tu es la seule qui m'importe !

La Mort lui jeta un regard méprisant à travers ses orbites vides.

- Non mais quelle drague lourdingue ! Tu me prends pour une gourde ? Je SAIS qu'il y en a d'autres...

Elle retira sa main.

- Je t'en prie !, cria-t-il avec désespoir. Je t'aime ! Reste avec moi, rest...

..

Lorsque Deadpool ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté, il constata d'une part que ses cils étaient tout collés par les larmes, et d'autre part que sa tête voyageait seule dans ce qui semblait être l'intérieur d'une glacière.

- J'y crois pas, grommela-t-il.

Hélas pour lui, ses aventures étaient loin d'être terminées...


End file.
